The Hero of Khura'in
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: We know Phoenix and Apollo were the heroes of Khura'in but what or rather who set off the chain of events that led to this?


He knew what he had to do. It was the most impossible plan in the world, but he knew that if it was done in a more direct way, there was a bigger risk that it would be terminated before it began.

It was the right thing to do. He'd seen what would happen if he stood around doing nothing.

It was just by coincidence that he was able to go to the Kingdom of Khura'in two years ago. There was no special reason, he was just ordered to go to help out with a film project his boss was working on.

But when he saw the horror of what the country was putting its citizen's through, he couldn't help but be shocked. Trials that all but banned defense attorney's. He may have disliked attorneys (most people did), but this, it was too terrible.

He knew he had to do something, but at the time he was powerless. Even if he'd broadcasted the trials he'd heard about (which would have been impossible considering that the courthouse wouldn't even let him in), it would have done no good. The Royal family could just make up an excuse saying that it was entirely up to the defendant if he or she wanted to have a defense attorney. Besides that, it would probably just lead him to his death.

As much as he hated to admit it, he needed time to come up with a plan.

And when that girl popped up in the newspapers, revealing that she was going to revive the magic her Grandfather had, in a sense, sealed away for so long, he knew he finally had his chance.

Since her biological father was accused of the murder of his father-in-law and had fled the trial, he had been curious about the girl's fate and checked up on her every once in a while.

He knew that she had been adopted by the famous defense attorney that had taken down some of the most corrupt members of the police force and prosecutor's office. If anyone could save the Kingdom and its citizens it was him.

So he agreed in sponsoring the girl's program hoping it would lead to an opportunity to take down that corrupt system.

As the months passed, he did extensive research on the members of her agency, looking at anyone else that could be a potential ally.

That's when he learned about the former assistant of the agency. She was currently training of channeling spirits in that very country, hoping to achieve the status of Master of her own village.

He smiled, knowing that this would be of value for the greater good.

Soon after, he had learned about the rebellion growing inside the country. The leader of the group, the man that unknowingly served as a catalyst for the passage of the unjust laws, just happened to have the same last name as the country's top prosecutor.

He figured that the prosecutor had much doubt in his new role of forcing defendants to have unfair trials, and the surely the Queen had something to keep him under her control. He just needed a push to help him realize that all hope was not lost.

Finally, he knew what had to happen in order for peace to return to Khura'in. He just hoped he would be forgiven for what he intended to do.

Two things would have to happen for order to return. First, the legendary attorney would have to have some reason to go to Khura'in, in order to show the country what a defense attorney could do. Second the top prosecutor would have to face one of the remaining two lawyers of the agency to set him on the right path.

The second part of his plan was easy enough as horrid as it would become.

First, he gathered the three guests staring in the little magician's show. He told them about a potential prank to be played on the little girl. Nothing too serious, he told them, just something for laughs. One of the guest stars, a girl who had some serious attitude, instantly agreed, especially when the topic of money came up. The other two, especially the girl's twin, were a bit more apprehensive. But nonetheless they agreed as long as no harm was to come to the heir of such a famous group of magicians.

And though, he knew (or at least did not intend) that the girl would be harmed, he knew that there would be a steep price. In order for the prosecutor to face up against the two little attorneys, there would have to be a trial. This in turn meant that there had to be a crime, someone would have to get gravely injured, or worse murdered.

When the details of the prank were laid out, he had to stifle a cry when he realized who would have to die in order for the trial to happen.

His protégé, whom he had grown quite fond of, would have to be killed by his own hand, and the little girl would have to be arrested.

He knew it couldn't be the other girls, because while he could not think of any reason why someone would think that he would frame either one of the twins, there was definitely a reason why he would frame the girl.

After all, her grandfather had kicked him out of his troupe many years ago.

He never held a grudge against the girl for the mistakes of her predecessors (she was but a toddler when it happened after all). But it was a motive. One the defense could easily point out (especially with the fake contract that he never intended to honor) without for him to reveal his true intentions.

He knew it was inexcusable, nonetheless, but at least there would be a silver lining.

10 days before the show, he began the rest of his plan.

First, he had sent a letter to one of the people he met in the small country who had been hostile to the current law system of Khura'in. The letter contained instructions that were pretty complex but if anyone could do it, it was him and his friend.

The letter told him that once it was the middle of the afternoon, one of them should let himself be captured by the police while the other ran for his life running around the bazar for as long as possible and then go off to find the medium (which he would be able to identify from the photo which was also sent) and to briefly hold her hostage. The reason he gave, though untrue, was that it was for the good of the country as she was a supporter of the throne.

While he knew it wouldn't make the news, he was sure that the medium would tell her friend about the attack which would prompt him to make the journey to small Himalayan Country, and thus see the abominable trials.

Next, he would another letter, which he had signed anonymously, to the Khura'in police telling them of rebels hiding out in his home city and to send their best prosecutor to help catch them as he did have some advantages as an international prosecutor.

When he had sent the two letters he knew everything was in place for the revolution of which the rebels were eager to achieve was finally under way. All that was left was to ensure that his protégé was to be kept safe until the show, where he would meet his fate.

He bowed his head, as he sat down in his office. He let loose a few tears, terrified of what he was about to do. He was sending an innocent man to attack someone who was innocent of any corruption. He was forcing girl to go through a horrendous trial. And worst of all he was sending a good man to his death at the unknowing hands of yet another girl.

So many innocent lives would have to suffer in order for light to shine.

He prayed to God, that none of them suffer the fate that he was surely to suffer. He prayed the two women he had planned to potentially harm (physically and mentally) to survive their ordeals with little to no anguish. He prayed that the girl he was going to force to harm another, to be pardoned for her unknowing role in the plan. And above all, he prayed that God look after his protégé (whom he hoped would understand) once he left the physical world.

He did not care about what would happen to him, as long as they would be safe from further harm.

He broke down crying knowing the terrible things that were to happen.

But it would be worth it. Wouldn't it?

* * *

 **AN: Let me be the first to say: Not a Great Plan.**

 **So this fic was inspired when Apollo thought: "(No way… He was counting on Mr. Wright to be away for this plan of his…?) Which got me thinking there was no way he could have planned for Maya's attack.**

 **But if he did plan for it, that would make him the catalyst for the revolution. So I decided to honor that.**

 **But seriously we all know the real hero of Khura'in is… Don't we Kristoph?**


End file.
